Sepatu Cinderella
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna adalah saudara kembar yang bertolak belakang. Tsuna yang ceroboh membuatnya terseret ke dalam masalah. Tsunayoshi tak mau membantunya dan membiarkan sang adik... [2727]


_Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna adalah saudara kembar yang bertolak belakang. Tsuna yang ceroboh, membuatnya terseret ke dalam madalah. Tsunayoshi tak mau membantunya dan membirkan sang adik..._

•⭐⭐⭐•

* * *

 **Sepatu Cinderella**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **2727**

 **Cast: Sawada Tsunayoshi; Giotto; Kusakabe Tetsuya; Hibari Kyouya**

 **Rated: G**

 **Genre: Drama, Family**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Twin!Tsuna**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

-Namimori-

Saat itu Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Sawada Tsuna pulang sekolah seperti biasanya. Mereka selalu pulang bersama. Saking rukunnya mereka rela membagi ranjang mereka agar bisa tidur bersama. Meskipun Sawada Nana, ibu dari si kembar Sawada ini sudah memberikan mereka kamar masing-masing, mereka tetap saja tidur di kamar yang sama. Nana hanya membiarkan kedua anaknya itu. Bagi Nana itu wajar, karena mereka kembar dan tak bisa dipisahkan. Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna sampai di rumah. Tsunayoshi membuka pintu, "Tadaima!" disusul Tsuna, "Tadaima kaa-san!"

"Okaeri Tsu-kun, Tsuna. Kaa-san akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian," sambut Nana pada kedua anaknya dan menambahkan, "Cuci kaki kalian dulu, dan ganti seragam kalian. Di lemari ada camilan," kata Nana sambil menuju dapur.

Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya itu. Tsunayoshi yang pertama keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menuju dapur. Tsunayoshi langsung membuka lemari dan mengambil camilan yang ada di lemari itu dan pergi ke kamarnya. Saat itu Nana hanya sibuk memasak sambil bersenandung ria. Tak lama kemudian Tsuna pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Tsuna melihat Tsunayoshi sedang memakan camilannya sambil bermain laptop. Tsuna pun teringat dengan camilannya. Tsuna mengganti seragamnya dan bergegas ke dapur. Saat membuka lemari, Tsuna hanya melihat bungkusan marsmallow.

Tsuna berpikir sejenak, ibunya tidak mungkin hanya menyediakan camilan macam ini saja. "Kaa-san, kenapa di sini hanya ada marsmallow saja, mana yang lainnya?" tanya Tsuna pada ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Ara, mungkin Tsu-kun yang mengambilnya," sahut Nana ringan tanpa menoleh Tsuna yang sudah harap-harap cemas. "Bagaimana kalau..." Saat Nana menoleh Tsuna sudah tak ada di tempat. Nana hanya menghela nafas, "Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang panjang," gumam Nana.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar pintu terbuka secara kasar. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Tsuna. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi di kediaman Sawada ini. Setiap kali Tsunayoshi mengambil jatah camilan Tsuna, Tsuna akan marah besar dan mereka pun akan bertengkar karena keduanya tak mau mengalah. Tapi setelah itu mereka akan berbaikan kembali.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsunayoshi yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, tiba-tiba mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya pun terbuka dengan kasar. Tsunayoshi sudah menduga Tsuna akan melakukannya. Tsunayoshi berhenti sejenak dari laptop-nya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tsuna yang sudah meledak.

"Nii-chan! Kau selalu mengambil jatah camilanku! Memangnya Nii-chan tak punya jatah? Kalau kurang Nii-chan bisa minta pada Kaa-san atau gunakan uang sakumu untuk membeli camilan yang banyak," omel Tsuna pada Tsunayoshi.

"Apa?" tanya Tsunayoshi polos menanggapi omelan Tsuna. Tsunayoshi bisa melihat wajah Tsuna yang memerah karena marah dan kesal padanya.

Hanya itu yang Tsuna dengar dari mulut Tsunayoshi. Tsuna semakin kesal dan menjadi-jadi. "Hanya itu tanggapanmu?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada agak tinggi.

Tsunayoshi menyilangkan tangannya, "Jadi aku harus jawab apa?" tanya balik Tsunayoshi dengan entengnya.

"Dengar ya, kau sudah mengambil camilanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan kau hanya menanggapinya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa pun!" jawab Tsuna dengan nada kesal.

"Lalu kenapa? Lagi pula itu salahmu sendiri. Bukankah camilan yang ada di lemari itu milik siapa pun? Jadi siapa cepat dia dapat," terang Tsunayoshi.

"Tapi aku juga punya hak atas camilan yang ada di lemari itu. Dan hal itu tidak berpengaruh," bantah Tsuna.

"Tentu saja itu berpengaruh," jawab Tsunayoshi.

"Tidak! Aku adikmu dan seharusnya kau menyisakannya untukku!" balas Tsuna kekeh.

"Untuk apa? Ingatlah selama ini siapa yang selalu membantu tugasmu? Siapa yang selalu membantumu ketika kau mendapat masalah? Dan jangan lupa juga selama ini kau tidur di kamar siapa?" tanya Tsunayoshi dengan sinis.

Tsuna tak mampu membalas kata-kata Tsunayoshi. Karena semuanya memang kenyataan dan benar adanya. "Kau," jawab Tsuna lesu. "Tapi setidaknya aku juga punya hak Nii-chan!" kata Tsuna terkekeh kembali.

"Terserah, di sini akulah yang berkuasa," kata Tsunayoshi dengan menatap tajam Tsuna. Tsunayoshi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laptop dan membiarkan Tsuna yang masih berdiri mematung.

Kali ini kesabaran Tsuna benar-benar habis. Tsuna mengambil sepatu Tsunayoshi yang ada di dekatnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkannya ke arah Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi menyadari hal itu dan menunduk. Alhasil sepatu itu terbang bebas ke luar jendela.

Keduanya hanya berpandangan ketika suara rintihan seseorang yang kesakitan. Sepertinya sepatu itu mengenai seseorang. Cepat-cepat Tsuna menutup jendela kamar Tsunayoshi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tsuna? Sepatu itu takkan cukup hanya dengan uang sakumu selama satu bulan," aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi benar-benar sangat marah.

Tsuna hanya menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan horor. "Aku akan menggantinya Nii-chan," kata Tsuna ketakutan. Tsunayoshi benar-benar sangat menakutkan ketika marah. Lebih menakutkan dari Reborn, pamannya.

Makan malam pun tiba. Acara makan malam itu berlangsung hening, keduanya sedang berperang dingin. Nana sang ibu hanya menanggapi kedua anaknya dengan tersenyum dan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa pun. Malam itu Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing. Hal ini hanya terjadi jika keduanya sedang bertengkar.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Esok harinya Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna berangkat ke sekolah dengan mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Sesampainya di sekolah, Tsuna mendengar kabar bahwa ada kakak kelasnya yang terluka. Katanya karena seseorang melempar sepatu ke arahnya. Dalam hati Tsuna menjerit. Itu karena kecerobohannya. Tsuna memberanikan diri bertanya, "Siapa kakak yang terkena lemparan sepatu itu?"

Salah seorang dari mereka menjawab, "Giotto." Tsuna tahu siapa Giotto itu. Dia adalah cucu pemilik dari sekolah ini. Selain itu dia sangat populer dikalangan para sisiwi. Dia pintar dan jago berolah raga. Ini akan menjadi masalah besar bagi Tsuna.

"Itu karena kau kurang hati-hati dan ceroboh, Tsuna," kata Tsunayoshi yang sudah ada di belakangnya. Tsuna semakin terpuruk dengan kata-kata Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna mengira hal ini hanya akan menjadi angin belaka. Tapi tidak seperti yang Tsuna pikirkan. Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, tiba-tiba pintu kelas Tsuna terbuka. Para murid kelas tiga pun masuk bergerombol. "Kalian semua diminta berkumpul di aula oleh Hibari Kyouya," kata salah seorang murid kelas tiga.

Mendengar hal itu, dalam sekejap seisi kelas langsung kosong. Memangnya siapa yang mau mencari masalah dengan sang prefect, Hibari Kyoya? Sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan, kau akan mendengar "Kamikorosu" dan tonfa akan melayang ke arahmu. Membayangkannya saja Tsuna sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Sekarang di aula dipenuhi murid kelas satu dan dua, dan beberapa murid kelas tiga. Tsuna bisa melihat murid-murid kelas tiga itu merupakan fans dari Giotto. Itu terlihat dari gelang yang mereka kenakan. Tsuna merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Sang prefect naik ke atas kodium didampingi Kusakabe Tetsuya, tangan kanannnya. Kusakabe membawa sebelah sepatu ditangannya. Dalam hati Tsuna menjerit-jerit. Melihat hal itu Tsunayoshi hanya tersenyum puas.

"Ini adalah sepatu milik anak laki-laki. Bagi yang merasa bukan laki-laki, tinggalkan aula," kata Hibari dengan menatap para herbivore dengan tatapan tajam. Semua anak perempuan di aula berhamburan keluar, mereka selamat.

"Kalian yang memiliki size sepatu 38 tetap di aula, sisanya keluar," lanjut Hibari. Mereka pun berhamburan keluar penuh kebahagiaan karena selamat dari cengkeraman sang prefect. Kini tersisa beberapa orang termasuk Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna. Hibari menatap tajam semua herbivore itu.

"Kalian herbivore, katakan siapa yang memiliki sepatu ini atau kamikorosu," kata Hibari mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. Semua orang yang ada di aula hanya berdiri mematung dan tak berani mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tapi tak berlaku untuk Tsunayoshi yang santai menanggapinya.

"Inikah jawaban kalian herbivore?" kata Hibari sambil mengacungkan tonfanya. Keadaan semakin tegang. Tsuna sangat ketakutan. Pikirannya sudah melantur ke mana-mana. Bukan hanya Tsuna yang merasakan hal itu. Melihat keadaan ini, Kusakabe pun mengambil alih. "Kyou-san, serahkan ini padaku," kata Kusakabe mencairkan suasana. "Hn," jawab Hibari.

"Kami dari komite kedisiplinan memutuskan akan mendatangi rumah kalian dan menggeledah rumah kalian. Bagi yang kedapatan kabur akan terkena hukuman dari kami. Jika di rumah kalian kami menemukan pasangan dari sepatu ini, kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Giotto," terang Kusakabe. Kusakabe pun pergi mengikuti sang prefect.

Di aula pun tiba-tiba riuh setelah para komite kedisiplinan pergi.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Cih, sial!"

"Padahal hari ini aku ada kencan."

"Aku ada janji."

"Aku mau beli video game."

"Aku mau ke game center."

"Kalian semua diam!" kata salah seorang dari fans Giotto. "Ini salah kalian karena tidak mau mengaku!" lanjut fans yang lain. "Kalau pelakunya ketemu, kalian akan merima hukuman dari kami juga!" ancam ketua fans. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan anak-anak kelas satu dan dua yang bermasa depan suram.

-Di kediaman Sawada-

"Nii-chan... Bagaimana ini!?" kata Tsuna kebingungan.

"Ini salahmu, kau harus berani bertanggung jawab," sahut Tsunayoshi.

"Tapi kan..." Tsuna kekeh.

"Aku tak mau tahu!" kata Tsunayoshi tak mau ambil pusing.

"Sembunyikan saja sepatumu, ya..." bujuk Tsuna.

"Tidak," sahut Tsunayoshi.

"Ayolah..." bujuk Tsuna memohon.

"Tidak," Tsunayoshi kekeh.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun asal kau melindungiku," bujuk lagi Tsuna dan berharap ini berhasil.

"Apa pun?" tanya Tsunayoshi.

"Iya, apa pun!" jawab Tsuna.

"Sungguh?" tanya lagi Tsunayoshi.

"Sungguh!" jawab Tsuna yakin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Nana membuka pintu dan mempersilakan mereka masuk karena menganggap mereka teman-teman dari kedua anaknya. Nana pun memanggil kedua anaknya, "Tsu-kun, Tsuna, ada teman-teman kalian!" Mereka pun turun menemui mereka. "Ara, aku harus cepat-cepat belanja. Kalian yang akur ya!" kata Nana tiba-tiba meninggalkan anak-anaknya dengan para berandalan yang sebenarnya adalah komite kedisiplinan. Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna hanya diam menanggapi ibunya yang selalu menerima orang asing di rumahnya ini.

Tanpa banyak kata, mereka pun bergerak menelusuri setiap sudut kediaman Sawada ini. Mereka sangat teliti. Sepertinya kuman pun tak bisa bersembunyi dari mereka. Setelah terasa nihil mereka mencari di lantai satu, mereka pun bergerak ke lantai dua. Tsunayoshi hanya santai melihat orang-orang itu mengeledah rumahnya. Sedangkan Tsuna sedang berharap-harap cemas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, "Aku menemukannya!" seru salah seorang dari mereka. Mereka turun dan menunjukkan barang bukti itu. Tsuna tak bisa mengelak. Salah seorang dari mereka menelepon Giotto. Setengah jam kemudian Giotto datang. Giotto mendengar semua pengakuan dari Tsuna. "Baiklah, kau ikut denganku," kata Giotto dengan menyunggingkan seulas senyum penuh arti. Tsuna menjerit keras dalam hatinya.

Para komite kedisiplinan pun meninggalkan kediaman Sawada di susul Giotto dan Tsuna. "Semoga kau selamat Tsuna," gumam Tsunayoshi pada Tsuna yang kini berada di tangan Giotto.

Tak lama setelah itu, Nana pulang dan menanyakan Tsuna. Tsunayoshi hanya mengatakan Tsuna menginap di rumah kakak kelasnya. Lalu seperti biasa Tsunayoshi mengambil kembali jatah camilan Tsuna. Memang kasihan Tsuna, tapi itu semua memang karena kecerobohannya sendiri. "Apa yang sedang Tsuna lakukan, ya?" gumam Tsunayoshi sambil memainkan laptop-nya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Esok harinya Tsuna pulang dengan keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. "Pinggangku sakit..." rintih Tsuna yang kesakitan di ranjangnya.

Tsunayoshi masuk ke kamar Tsuna membawakannya makanan. Hari ini Kaa-san mereka sedang tidak di rumah. Tsunayoshi-lah bertugas merawat Tsuna.

"Bagaimana keadannmu Tsuna?" tanya gurau Tsunayoshi pada Tsuna yang sedang meringkuk di ranjangnya.

Tsuna tak menanggapi gurauan kakaknya itu. Tsuna lebih peduli pada sakit yang di deritanya saat ini.

"Kau tahu, kejadian kemarin seperti kisah Cinderella," kata Tsunayoshi. "Hanya saja Cinderella ini mendapat hukuman dari sang pangeran," lanjut Tsunayoshi dengan nada mengejek.

"Itu karena kau tak melindungiku!" kata Tsuna kesal. "Aduduh..." rintih Tsuna yang sakit karena digerakkan secara paksa.

Tsunayoshi menepuk pelan kepala Tsuna, "Istirahatkanlah tubuhmu, bukankah besok sang pangeran akan menjemputmu untuk hukuman selanjutnya?" kata Tsunayoshi tersenyum puas. Tsuna hanya diam menanggapinya. Entah hukuman apalagi yang akan Tsuna terima dari Giotto. Dan jangan lupa dengan fans Giotto. Mereka juga akan ambil bagian.

Ah, dan yang terpenting adalah sepatu Tsunayoshi telah kembali.

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Cerita lama yang disusun kembali(?)

39!

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
